


Ship To Wreck

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays





	Ship To Wreck

Home. Finally.

He let the door swing shut behind him, dropped his bags on the floor, kicked off his sneakers and walked the short distance from the hallway to his bedroom.  
He stopped in front of the window, pushing it open to let out the stuffy air that had been collecting there for the last couple of months while he was away in Italy.  
Looking out of the rain-speckled window, Timmy ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled deeply.  
Suddenly, he was flooded by familiar noises he used to love.  
Noises that made New York feel like home. Buses rumbling through the streets, the constant horn-honking, a car alarm going off somewhere in the distance,  
people chit-chatting on the street below - a stark contrast to the chirping birds and the sing-song of cicadas in the hot Italy afternoons.  
Everything was so loud here, so hectic, so… unreal to him now.  
Timmy flopped himself on the bed and did nothing but stare at the ceiling. The buzzing noise of his phone rouse him from his apathy.  
He let the call go to voicemail, didn’t feel like talking to him. Didn’t feel ready to talk to him. Not yet anyway.  
Every time he closed his eyes he was back in Crema, back at that villa, in that bedroom with him…  
Everything just felt so right, so natural. His smell, his taste, the kisses, his hands all over Timmy’s body. _Had he said my name or Elio’s?_  
He remembers the first time he saw Armie – this huuuge man bursting through the doors while he had a piano lesson, he was instantly struck by his bright blue eyes and that smile.  
Being around him was so easy, so uncomplicated.  
_“I got lucky, he’s such a good man.”_ Timmy thought to himself while they were sitting in that little pizza place around the corner from Luca’s house, both indulging in way too much pasta and wine that night. 

But somewhere between the first “action” and the last “cut” the lines got blurred.  
Or probably even before that when Luca had them roll around outside in the grass, making out, _“to get comfortable with each other”_ ...


End file.
